Mother Fang
by PurpleLlamanator
Summary: FAX ONESHOT (POST NEVERMORE) After getting into an accident with Fang, Max ends up breaking her ankle. With no one to watch over her besides a protective, overbearing Fang, it's literally just her and him. And she's about to lose it. (THREE YEARS AFTER WORLD ENDING)


**A/N~ This is my second Fanfiction and my second Oneshot! If you're interested and enjoy this one, go check out the other one on my profile. It's called Virginia is for Lovers! It's another FAX story! Without further ado, enjoy :D this was just a quick little thing I put together in the span of a day so don't be too disappointed. This is also POST Nevermore :)**

* * *

_Max~ _

"Max! I swear to God it was an accident!"

I rolled my eyes while trying to ignore the excruciating pain radiating from leg. Rising from my back and holding myself up on my elbows, I attempted to put weight on my right foot. _Attempting being the key word. _I let out a noise crossed between a gasp and a yelp as I came tumbling down onto my back.

Again Fang apologized as he went to pick me up. Me being the stubborn bird-kid I am, I pushed his hands away non too gently. "Haven't you done enough!" I almost felt bad about snapping at him but this entire thing was his fault! Trying to go from a different approach, I tried testing how much force I could put on that foot. Not much apparently because I had to force tears back as I muffled a moan of pain.

Fang must have got sick of watching me struggle on the ground because he instantly slid his arms under my form and stood with me in his arms. I went to push away again wanting to walk on my own but stopped at his warning gaze. "If you fall again, it's going to hurt a lot more than it does now," he directed at my injured foot with his head. That had me leaning into him more with huff, my arms crossed tightly over my chest.

"Oh no! What happened?" My mom was frantic as she quickly closed the distance between her and Fang. "Here, set her here," my mom ordered in full doctor mode now. As gently as he could as to not jostle my foot, Fang rested me on a makeshift gurney. Since Fang deemed this a 'medical emergency', he immediately took me to the building that worked like a miniature hospital of sorts.

"Nothing is wrong and I want to leave," I demanded. I have no idea why Fang would think this was some crisis that I wouldn't be able to handle on my own. I mean, I'm pretty sure I've had worse than a sprained ankle. I think all of this peace was turning my boyfriend soft.

"If you're so _fine_," Fang hissed. "Then walk out of this room right now. Better yet, just sit up on the table."

In that instant I directed my classic death glare at a certain boy that I currently wanted to beat upside his head. My mom flicked her gaze between Fang and I, clearly sensing the rising tension. Most likely in hopes of saving Fang from my ever growing wrath my mom said, "Just let me take a look at it. Fang did right on bringing you here." Now I was positive she was trying to help him out. "If it is nothing, I'll send you on your way. We have resources Max, use them."

Grumbling under my breath, I laid myself on my back giving my mom a nod. I knew she and Fang only wanted to help, but I didn't like the idea of being in any sort of medical scene.

"Now tell me everything that happened?" _Great_, she was taking this seriously. I could tell by the way her stance changed. She went from caring mother to attentive doctor in a flash. It seemed so easy for her to switch between the two.

"We had been practicing fighting techniques, sparring. _That's all_." I blushed as I recapped in my head what Fang and I had been doing. It wasn't something I wanted to discuss with my mom and I decided to leave out the whole thing that led to us 'fighting', if it could even be called that.

"I told you guys to stop with that," my mom scolded. "There is no reason for that anymore. There is no danger." Her tone was firm and I could here her motherly tone leaking into her voice. "No more sparring."

Though I tried to focus all of my attention on my mother, I could see Fang trying to suppress a grin, though I could detect cockiness in his features. He knew why we were here and I completely blamed him.

It all started when we were just hanging out at my treehouse. Well, we shared it but technically it had been mine first. We had been just sitting around on the couch when, big surprise, Fang got in the . . . _mood. _We had been getting into it when I got the great idea to mess with him and hightailed it to our bedroom. Once there and before I could prepare for his sudden action, I was forcibly taken to the floor by a tackling Fang. One second I was perfectly fine and then the next I was shrieking at him to get the heck off me. That led him to hovering over me while rambling worriedly which in turn landed us in this blasted office.

It was safe to say, that when we finally got home, we would be having a serious talk about this.

"As I suspected." Finally after sitting through her many tests and trying to cover up any pain that may have registered on my features, I would finally be leaving. "It's a break."

"_What?" _So I guess it was worse than I had originally thought.

"It's a good thing Fang brought you here too because if you left this unattended, it might've healed the wrong way or something worse like infection."

Now Fang really looked cocky. He was giving me an 'I told you so' look and I wanted to jump up and punch him. I would have too if I wasn't physically impaired.

"I'd like to keep you here for the night. I don't want you moving around too much and I won't be able to watch you when you're at your house." She had just finished working on my ankle and I currently had a bulky like cast on my foot. She gave me what pain meds she could give me but they would probably take a bit to kick in.

"No," I shook my head adamantly. "I will not stay here. I sat here and let you guys 'diagnose' me but I draw the line at staying in this place," I spit in distaste. She raised her brow at me as if daring me to go against her but I raised one right back. I'm not Ella. She may be my mother but I've taken care of myself without her help for the majority of my life. I might take into account what she has to say but my words will always be the deciding factor.

She pursed her lips while focusing her gaze on Fang. "Fine. But she is not to get up for anything. I'll give her crutches for things like the restroom but other than that, she's on bed-rest."

I was already shaking my head and opening my mouth to protest, when Fang interrupted me. I gave him a hopeful look thinking he would have my back. My mouth fell open in anger when he nodded silently. "Trust me. She won't be moving an inch," he said and picked me up in his arms firmly.

* * *

"Uggghhhh! This is all of your fault!" Once he had disposed me on our bed I exploded.

Fang's mouth fell open the slightest bit at my accusation. "How is this only my fault? Last time I checked Max, it takes two to-"

I beamed a pillow at his face successfully cutting him off from finishing that dreadful statement. I was already flustered from the mere mention of what we had been in the process of doing and I didn't need him to voice it. Plus, in the back of my mind I knew he had a point. This was just as much my fault as it was his. "Still! You didn't need to tackle me to the floor like some- some Neanderthal!" I yelled finally settling on a good description for his caveman-like tendencies.

"You were the one that was being a tease! Don't act all innocent, Max," he said calmly though I could see the fight getting the best of him. "Besides, you and I both know that that was the reaction you wanted." I _was _the one that initiated the playful fight. I was the one that got off the couch and ran, taunting him into chasing me.

Not wanting to admit that he was right, I slouched further into the pillows he had propped me up against. "How am I supposed to do anything," I mumbled sadly. There is no way I could just sit here for three months straight. There was no way. My mom told me it would take longer to heal but I knew better. With our DNA we healed faster than the average human.

"I'm here," Fang said in a _duh _tone. "Like you keep informing me, this is partially my fault." His expression sort of turned somber, like he truly regretted what had happened. "I'm really sorry, Max."

"It's fine. It wasn't like you meant to hurt me." I smiled softly.

"Still. I shouldn't have been so rough with you." Now he wasn't even looking at me and the expression he had looked like he was really beating himself up about this.

"Fang," I rolled my eyes. "We would train and spar together since we were little kids. Out of all the things I've been through, I don't think a broken ankle is going to kill me." He still didn't look like he was about to accept my words and I sighed. "Just go get me some food," I ordered. "Quit standing there moping. Besides, aren't I the one with the jacked up foot?" I threw a wink so he knew I was joking.

I watched as his lips made the slightest twitch, meaning he was holding back a grin. Probably not wanting to let me see that my words worked, he turned and made his way to more than likely grab me some grub. When he returned, I perked up at the sight. This was great so far! I feel like I have my own little housemaid.

_This can't be too bad!_

Boy, was I eating those words now.

At the end of the first week, I was ready to punch Fang in the face. By the end of the second week I almost made him start sleeping on the couch. After a month and a week passed by I was this close to kicking him out of my tree. He was driving me that crazy! It was like I couldn't get away from him.

If I was hungry, Fang was there.

If I wanted to take a shower, Fang was there.

If I wanted to use the restroom, that's right, you guessed it! Fang. Was. There.

I sighed as I set my book down. "Why don't you go out. Go for a fly," I suggested with my eyes hopeful.

He merely grunted in declination.

"Fang, I promise I won't die while you're out," I mocked.

He narrowed his eyes on me. "That's not even funny."

"You've been here, cooped up next to me, for almost two entire months. Go take a break." When I saw him actually considering I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "I'll be fine by myself for a few hours. _Go,_" I whispered.

"Fine," he gritted his teeth as he stood. "But you are not to move from this bed other than to use the toilet." When he was prepared to walk out he froze and I wanted to groan. _What now?_

"Maybe I should call Iggy over to watch you."

This time I did groan. "I'll be fine. Just go!" He looked like he was having trouble making up his mind, so I smirked. "I'll get Dylan to stay with me while you're out. He won't let me move."

The glare he gave me was so intense I wanted to laugh but shiver at the same time. Dylan and Fang were not on the best terms. They were okay with each other but it was more of because they had to put up with one another. Now that the world had been saved, they never go around each other. I would occasionally visit Dylan, much to Fang's displeasure. I don't know why he still got touchy over it. Dylan and I were nothing but mutual friends.

"I'd prefer you here by yourself rather than with _Mr. Perfect_," he snapped. I almost wanted to apologize for suggesting Dylan stay here but he had already turned and stormed from the room.

When I was positive he had completely vacated the premises, I relaxed into my bed. It was dead silent besides for my even breathing and I loved it. Not that Fang was too loud. I swear sometimes the guy needed to wear a bell. It was just something about being alone. I needed time to myself and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him he was smothering me. After all, it was because he was worried and that touched me.

Once it fully set in that I literally had the house to myself, I shot up into a sitting position. I was going to move and not a damn person was going to say I couldn't! I hadn't moved at all besides to use the restroom and occasionally a lap around the house for circulation. Other than that, I hadn't been allowed to do anything.

As I stood next to my bed putting my weight against my other foot and holding onto to the wall, I gave a brief glance to my crutches. I shrugged them off before hobbling from my room. Fang wasn't here to force me to use those crutches and I was going to make the most of it! Having not seen the sun for awhile, I went on our balcony and just leaned against the tree wall. I sighed in content as the sun's ray beat down on me. Moving back to the living room, I grabbed some pillows before returning to my spot and easing myself to the ground. I laid back with my eyes shut. This was the most comfortable I have been in a long time.

Slowly, I fell asleep from the soothing heat brushing across my skin.

* * *

"Max!"

Startled, I jerked awake. My eyes scanned my surroundings looking for any sign of danger out of habit. When I saw none I let my gaze settle on a severely ticked off Fang.

_Uh oh . . ._

"Why are you out of bed," his eyes blazed and when he took in my missing crutches, the look worsened. "Do you want to get better, Max?" The question was rhetorical so I kept my mouth shut. "We're going back to bed," he ground out. I was in the process of easing myself up when he pulled me into his arms firmly. I gasped from the surprise but nevertheless, let him carry me to our room.

"This is why I didn't want to leave," he shook his head angrily. "You got up right after I left, didn't you?"

"Yes," I muttered as I looked down guiltily like a child getting scolded.

"That won't be happening again, I hope you know," he snapped.

"I just wanted to move around a little," I whined. "I didn't even move the entire time besides to sit on the balcony. I'm fine, Fang," I protested.

"You didn't even use your crutches," he exploded. "What if something happened? What if you fell? What if you rolled over and fell off the balcony?" He voice was raising as he asked every question, his tone frantic. "And I wouldn't have been there to-"

Getting tired of his rambling, I had let my hand slide up behind his neck before I forced his head down. I connected our lips swallowing his gasp as I let my mouth move against his. He responded immediately, argument practically forgotten. His own hand moved to grip my hair and hold me tighter to him. This time when he set me on the bed gently, he followed me and straddled my legs with his. We were kissing slowly and it wasn't anything too frantic. I was moving to grip his shirt and yank it off when I winced in pain letting a hoarse gasp escape past my lips.

Fang reacted instantly of course and was off of me in a flash. "I'm sorry, Max! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Fang," I grinned. All he had done was went to push my leg aside with his so he could move in between my legs. We had both not only forgotten the argument but my injury as well. The movement did nothing terrible except for jostling my ankle, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"You say I can't be here by myself yet every time I get hurt, you're present." I laughed at him with mirthful eyes.

Fang just gave me a withering glare cluing me in that he did _not _find my joke funny.

* * *

**A/N~ I know it's not much but I wanted to do something cute and fluffy. I have another FAX oneshot on my profile called Virginia is for Lovers if you want to check it out. That one is longer and better in my opinion. :) thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :D**

**~PurpleLlamanator**


End file.
